


Consider It a Favor

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji wakes up to take care of a little problem. So does Yosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider It a Favor

Souji woke up hard.

At home - back with his parents, at Dojima's house - he would have just moved a hand down and taken care of it, cleaning up the mess in the morning, but that wasn't possible here. Yukiko was letting them all stay over for free. It'd be rude to do it. And Yosuke was there, sleeping next to him, Kanji and Teddie doing likewise on his other side, all of them making the room feel crowded and him a little ashamed of his condition. He wasn't thirteen anymore.

He couldn't even remember the dream that had brought this on. Something...something about the girls, he thought, about seeing them in the hot springs, which was stupid because he hadn't seen anything. There'd been too much too steam for one thing, and he'd been dodging everything they were throwing at him for another, but most importantly he wasn't a pervert, especially not with Nanako there. He hadn't tried to look. He'd just seen a slip or two by accident.

He tried to ignore it, closing his eyes and willing himself to fall asleep again, listening to his friends breathing, counting cats, but none of it helped. This wasn't going to work; he wasn't going to lay here uncomfortable for who knew how long.

Yosuke was close to him, near to the edge of his futon, his mouth fallen open. He was usually so touchy about anything that could be taken the wrong way that it'd been an unexpected, rather sweet surprise when he'd chosen the spot, and Souji took care not to wake him up as he stood. Teddie and Kanji were close too, if not so much; the room was large and there was plenty of space but they'd had a lousy night and everyone had huddled close for support. Actually, given how the night had gone, it was tempting to stay put and not risk anything else happening.

But he really needed a restroom.

Thankfully, there were no maids up or at least none that he encountered. Sure, he could have used some direction - he got lost briefly, stumbling around in the dimly lit hallways - but the embarrassment of running into someone like this might have killed him. Loose clothing aside, there was no hiding what was going on down there, and he was grateful to finally find the restroom without encountering anyone.

He got a hand under his clothes as soon as the door shut, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly. That was better, though it was crazy he was already this hard. What had he been dreaming of? Something about the water and Yukiko's hair all wet or Chie's shoulders, thoughts along that line. The dream hadn't made much sense and he was forgetting it already, but the lingering images were good and they inspired better ones the more he touched himself. He was glad he hadn't bothered with the light. Not only would it have been too bright, but he felt dirty doing this, sleazy like the classmates at school who'd ogled them in their pageant swimsuits. He didn't like thinking of his friends way but it was just this once, and he was too tired to come up with anything better, and they were awfully good scenarios...

The door cracked open. Souji jumped so hard he nearly hurt himself, but it was just Yosuke peeking in with bed hair and a frown. "So this is where you went."

"Can't you knock?" Souji asked, hurrying to cover himself. Yosuke'd already caught a glimpse, though, and his surprise over it only lasted for a second.

"Oh, that's what you're up to?" He smiled slyly. "No wonder you were moving in your sleep so much. You pervert."

"I'm not--" Souji bit his tongue, face burning. At least it was only Yosuke. It could have been worse; one of the girls could have walked in or the owner. Or Teddie. "Go away."

"Wait a sec." Not waiting for a response, Yosuke let himself in, closing the door behind him. "What's got you wound up?"

Guiltily, Souji said, "Nothing."

"It's from earlier, right?" Yosuke asked. At least he had the sense of mind to whisper. "From seeing the girls. That's okay. Which one turned you on?"

"That's not it, now go away, I'm serious." He tried to sound firm but it came out too close to pleading for his liking.

"I can't leave my partner like this, that's cold." Yosuke stepped closer and before Souji could say anything else his hand... Souji jerked when Yosuke's hand found the part in his clothes and wrapped around his dick. "It's better when someone helps you out."

Souji wanted to tell him to let go, he did, but it felt so good he closed his eyes and made an embarrassing noise instead. Yosuke's hand so warm it was almost uncomfortable and the way it moved, the way he gripped it and his finger slid around the top... Souji'd never fooled around with anyone in the city, but if this was how it always was then he could see why the guys in his class had gone stupid over it.

"So who was it?" Yosuke asked. "Yukiko? Rise? Don't tell me Naoto's your type, Kanji'll flip."

"Are you actually... Don't _talk_ ," Souji said, unable to believe that Yosuke was even trying to hold a conversation now.

Yosuke scoffed. "You're gonna say that when I'm doing this for you?"

"I didn't ask--" Yosuke twisted his hand, and Souji bit his lip, gripping Yosuke's arms hard and fighting the temptation to lift his hips off the wall and push into his grip.

Yosuke stepped so close Souji could feel his breath on his face. This had to be a dream, he decided - he must've still been sleeping, stretched out between Yosuke and Teddie, because nothing else could explain Yosuke pushing his clothes aside and working his other hand under them. He dropped his head onto Yosuke's shoulder, nearly panting.

"Hang on," Yosuke murmured into his ear, "almost there."

He really wished Yosuke wouldn't talk. When he did, Souji couldn't hold the right kind of image in his head, not of Rise or Chie or any girl he'd gotten to know since coming to Inaba. He tried pulling up the last vestiges of his dream, building off the warmth and darkness around him - there'd been hot water and a soft, feminine hand - but it didn't work. He couldn't pretend that it was someone other than Yosuke getting him off right now because it smelled like Yosuke and only Yosuke sounded like the person making those low, funny noises next to his ear. He couldn't deny that it was his best friend letting him rest his weight on him and stroking him until he was wet and aching and coming in short, hard spurts in his hands. Yosuke kept touching through it, drawing it out until Souji's legs felt weak and he was making this pathetic noise against Yosuke's neck, hips jumping for more.

If Yosuke said anything then, Souji didn't hear him.

When he'd come back to his senses enough to move, he pushed Yosuke away and covered himself back up. His legs were still unsteady but he was okay if he put most of his weight on the wall. He couldn't bring himself to look at Yosuke.

What was he supposed to do now? Thank him? Get mad? He felt awkward and off-balanced and hated it. He settled for nodding and hoping Yosuke took that as the right kind of response.

"Next time just wake me up, alright?" Yosuke said, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. When Souji didn't look up, he dunked his head down until their eyes met and smiled a little. "You don't have to be all secretive about it."

"Right," Souji said, just to be done with it.

Yosuke held up his hands. "Now let me take care of this. Don't take too long cleaning up."

He was gone quick, washing his hands and slipping back into the hallway with a quick glance back. Souji took longer; he rested against the wall for a while, eyes closed in an effort to collect himself, and when he finally pushed away he felt slow and heavy.

Back in their room, Yosuke was already under his covers, either asleep or faking it, in which case Souji was grateful. Teddie and Kanji hadn't moved, although Kanji's snoring sounded louder. Souji thought about moving his bedding but decided against the idea as soon as it formed. It'd be a stupid thing to do - Yosuke'd just been helping or half-asleep or... Anyway, he doubted he could manage it without waking someone. He ended up putting some space between them and falling asleep facing away.

When he woke up in the morning, though, Yosuke was as close as he'd ever been, one of his hands resting on the small of Souji's back.


End file.
